Anti-virus/spyware
Anbefalede Anti-virus / Spyware / Malware Programmer : Alle links er til de Gratis versioner og programmer. *AVG Free - Udemærket gratis antivirus. *Avast Home Edition - Ligeledes udemærket og gratis, finder dog mindre end AntiVir. *Avira AntiVir Personal - Bedre end det 2 øverste, da den snupper mere Malware. *Panda Free Antivirus v.15.0.4 - Bedste og hurtigste, lige som NOD32 Anti-Virus er det, lille, let og ultra hurtig. Har topkarakter i real-world beskyttelse, med en indbygget USB drive renser. *Norman Malware Cleaner - God og dybt scannende, snupper alle div. "Fix/Key-gen" på din PC også. God og meget effektiv. *Malwarebytes' Anti-Malware - Særdeles god at have på sin PC, et MUST nu om dage. Kan stærkt anbefales. Også god til at køre i Fejlsikret tilstand uden netwærk. *IObit Security 360 - Godt tilbehør til ALLE slags Anti-Virus programmer, med sin Virtuelle overvågning og Immunisering af Browser. Er bygget over Malwarebytes' Anti-Malware = en af de mindste ressourcekrævende motorer, er meget effektivt og hurtig. IObit Security 360 hedder nu IObit Malware Fighter *ThreatFire - Er opkøbt af Symantec, så opdateres ikke mere, men er ligesom IObit Security 360, men lidt tungere på ressourcerne. De er begge bygget til at køre samtidigt med et AV program og er et godt supblement til en øget sikkerhed. Da de begge tager Zero-day Virus og Malware m.m.. Husk dog kun bruge en af disse 2 (IObit 360 eller ThreatFire), sammen med jeres AV program. *McFee Stinger - God lille Apps. ingen Install, også til at snuppe Orme, og kan tages med i en USB Flash nøgle. *COMODO Internet Security - Er et 4 i 1 program, Firewall + Anti-Virus + SandBox og DEFENSE+ = Virtuel Overvågning. Bedre end alle købe programmer. *SUPERAntiSpyware - God at have liggende, men lidt tung på ressourcerne. *A-Squared Anti-Malware/Emsisoft Anti-Malware - God at have liggende, men lidt tung på ressourcerne. *Spybot S&D (Search and Destroy) - God at have liggende, men kan være lidt tung på ressourcerne, hvis Tea Timer bliver sat til. Dette gamle gode & gratis program finder hvad de andre ikke gør. Gode Anti-Virus Online Scanners : *ESET Online Scanner - Denne er den hurtigste scanner på nettet. *F-Secure Online Scanner - Endnu en god en. *Kaspersky Online Scanner - Nok den mest grundige der er på nettet. Den fjerner dog INTET, den viser det kun, så man skal selv fjerne alt manuelt. *Jotti's malware scan - Upload en enkelt fil og få den scannet af 20 forskellige Anti-Virus programmer. *Virustotal - Upload en enkelt fil og få den scannet af 41 forskellige Anti-Virus programmer. *Free Online Trojan Scanner - Til når man ved at man har en Trojan på PC'en. *Spy-ware check - Alle Online Scanners samlet et sted, m.m.. Gode købe Programmer : *Hitman Pro 3 - Dette er nok den mest grundige der findes, prøv evt. gratis i 30 dage. *ESET NOD32 Antivirus 4 - Lille, let og hurtig. Bruger meget få Ressourcer. Har med vilje ikke skrevet Norton Internet Security 2011 og Kaspersky, da de er tunge på System Ressourcerne. Altså PC'en kan mindre samtidigt, plus Symantec har altid været dårlige til deres Coder af programmer. Og så et par sidste Links, hvor alt er samlet : *Probably the Best Free Security List in the World *Uninstallers (removal tools) for common antivirus software - Og FJERN ALTID det "gamle" Anti-Virus program, FØR Install af nyt. Dette gælder især for Norton/Symantec, McAfee og Kaspersky. Brug Revo Uninstaller Pro eller Free, det bedste program til at fjerne andre programmer med. *Revo Uninstaller Pro / Free Antivirus Reviews og Testing Sites : *AV-Comparatives - Se altid her før i bestemmer hvilket Anti-Virus Program i vil bruge og se i deres Detection Tests, Performance Tests og Main-Tests. Denne side har testet igennem mange år og alle på nettet ser efter her, før de bruger et AV Program. De tester jævnligt og ca. 4 gange om året viser de resultaterne. Dette er en NON - Profit - Organisation og uafhængigt Test Center, fra Østrig som løbende tester antivirus-software op mod ny Malware og Virus. De havde sidste år (2010), over 400 TeraBytes at teste med, i det man kalder Honey-pots / Live Virus Zoo. (F.eks. Spywarefri.dk, Bild.de, Matousec.com, er IKKE en non-profit, da de får procenter af det de sælger fra deres sider, så læs deres Tests med et gran salt). *AV-Test Dynamic Test *AV-Test *Remove Malware Mvh. Ohke ----